Wolfstar's Fate
by Peyton0130
Summary: Two new kits have been born to ShadowClan- Wolfkit and Smallkit. Smallkit is an outsider, bullied and abused. Wolfkit is the popular tom- loved by most of the Clan. He is the only cat who loves his brother. But as time passes, Wolfkit observes that Smallkit has great power. Sooner or later, Wolfkit will realize that his brother is a monster.
1. Prologue

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

SOOTSTAR- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY

FALLENBRANCH- dark brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

BERRYPETAL- light red she-cat

WARRIORS

HOLLYFROST- pitch-black she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

SHADEFUR- dark gray tom

TOADLEG- brown tom with speckled gray feet

EMBERCLAW- dark ginger tom with green eyes

CLOVERSPECK- dark brown she-cat with white splashes

OWLFEATHER- long-haired light brown tom

GRAYHAWK- very pale gray tom with white legs

APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW

TANGLENOSE- gray tabby tom

SAPPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW

APPRENTICES

GORSEPAW- dark tabby tom with pale green eyes

PEBBLEPAW- small gray tom

QUEENS

HERONFLIGHT- long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Wolfkit; mottled dark gray and light gray tom with amber eyes, and Smallkit; tiny, jet black tom with icy blue eyes)

DEWLEAF- pale gray coat (mother to Daisykit; cream colored she-cat with dark amber eyes, and Crowkit; dark brown tabby tom)

MARSHPELT- pale brown she-cat with dark brown stripes, (mother to Aspenkit; pale gray tom, Redkit; dark ginger she-cat, and Cedarkit; dark gray tom)

ELDERS

BROKENCLAW- black tom with jagged claws

LIZARDSTEP- dark brown tom

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

SNOWSTAR- large, pure-white tom

DEPUTY

HAILPELT- pale gray tom

MEDICINE CAT

MISTFUR- dark gray she-cat

WARRIORS

CROWFLIGHT- very dark gray tom

SMOKEWIND- gray tom

SILVERSKY- silver tom

CLOVERMIST- brown and white she-cat

HAZELSPOT- ginger she-cat with white legs

SWIFTFOOT- dark brown tom with very pale yellow eyes

MOSSHEART- gray-and-white she-cat

SQUIRRELTAIL- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail

YELLOWBEE- black tabby tom with yellowish stripes

GORSEBELLY- brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, MUDPAW

SPARROWFUR- dark brown tabby tom

QUEENS

BRIGHTBIRD- tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS

KINKFOOT- white-and-tabby tom with pains in foot

WINDCLAN

LEADER

BLOSSOMSTAR- pale tabby she-cat

DEPUTY

ICECLAW- white tom

MEDICINE CAT

BREEZEWHSKER- tabby tom

WARRIORS

TALLFERN- long-limbed black she-cat

MOTTLEFUR- ragged dark brown tabby tom

FURZESPECK- white tom with gray flecks

SCORCHCLAW- dark gray tom

SUNHEART- ginger she-cat

CLOUDDSPLASH- gray tom with white patches

APPRENTICE, ANTPAW

SHREWFACE- black tom

ELDERS:

CHERRYFOOT- ginger she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

RUSHSTAR- light brown tom

DEPUTY

CHERRYNOSE- dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

FERNSTRIPE- pale gray she-cat with darker stripes

WARRIORS

CREEKFISH- glossy-furred gray she-cat

MINNOWLEAP- smoky black she-cat

SWANFEATHER- long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

PIKEFANG- dark brown tabby tom

RIPPLEPOOL- black and silver tom

ELDERS:

TROUTTAIL- gray tabby tom

PROLOGUE

_ Starry figures ran swiftly through the woods. _They came to four large oak trees, surrounding a pool. a gray she-cat dipped her paw in the pool, swirling around the water.

"We have all seen it." the gray she-cat began. "The fate of these brothers. It is cruelty! We cannot do such a thing to them!"

A dark tabby tom approached her, his pale eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Tanglestar, their fate is out of our paws. It is cruel, yes, but if Wolfkit fails his task, the world as we know it shall fall to darkness."

Tanglestar glared at him with dark blue eyes.

"How would you know, Vinestar?" she hissed. "You have never felt the love of a mother, it will break Heronflight's heart, she still loves Smallkit, and so does Wolfkit!"

A white and gray tom cleared his throat and joined in with Vinestar and Tanglestar.

"I agree with Vinestar. Smallkit's powers were not given to him by the ranks of StarClan. We have all seen it, darkness is creeping back into the world, and it is Wolfkit's destiny to stop the Dark Forest."

"But it is cruel, Birchstar!" Said Tanglestar.

Birchstar looked down and sighed.

"You must see that their fate is out of our paws, there is nothing we can do."

With that, Birchstar flicked his tail and the meeting ended. Leaving the empty pool swirling with visions of dead cats, surrounded by a small pitch black tom.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Aspenkit's laughter made Wolfkit_ boil with anger. All he ever did was tease Smallkit. The small black tom cringed behind his brother.

"Stop it!" he yowled at Aspenkit. "He didn't do anything to you!"

Aspenkit stopped laughing and stared at Wolfkit.

"Why would you stand up for him? It's not like he was any help to you." Aspenkit sneered.

"Because he's my brother, that's why." He growled. "Get out of here, and leave my brother alone."

Aspenkit eyed Smallkit and walked back to the nursery.

"Thanks, Wolfkit." Smallkit murmured.

"No problem." He purred.

Wolfkit's stomach grumbled as he approached the fresh-kill pile. He saw some of the other kits saying hello to him. Wolfkit was a fairly popular tom. The other kits in the nursery enjoyed his company, and Heronflight always mentioned to him how handsome he was. He picked out a lizard and started to eat.

"Wolfkit!" a voice called from across camp. Wolfkit turned and saw a dark ginger tom with green eyes walking across camp.

"Hi, Emberclaw." Wolfkit meowed.

"How are you, my son?" Emberclaw asked. Wolfkit padded up to his father and rubbed his nose against his.

"Good." He purred.

"Do you want to practice some battle training?"

"Sure! I'll go get Smallkit-

"Well I was thinking it could be just us," Said Emberclaw. Wolfkit shrugged and followed his father out of camp. The two toms stood the sandy training area.

"You won't be using our claws when you train." Mewed Emberclaw. "I'll start by showing you the offensive move. Stand over here, you start by leaping at me. Keep your head down but keep your eyes on your enemy at all times."

Wolfkit nodded and jumped at his father, claws sheathed, and landed on his back. Wolfkit growled and gingerly bit his father's back. Emberclaw didn't budge, but he purred at Wolfkit and dramatically collapsed on the ground. Wolfkit tumbled off of Emberclaw and landed with a thud on the ground in front of him.

"You did good for your first try. If you were larger, you would have me pinned to the ground."

Wolfkit got up and started licking the sand off of his mottled gray fur.

"C'mon, the sun's going down, your mother will have my tail if I don't bring you back to the nursery in time."

Tail's entwined, Emberclaw and Wolfkit walked back to camp.

Everything was right until Wolfkit shut his eyes. His dreams were plagued with a strange cat. He stood in a dark shadowy forest that he guessed was part of ShadowClan territory. A strange cat appeared in front of him; a dark tabby tom with pale green eyes.

"Who are you?" He meowed.

"My name is Vinestar. I was once a great leader ShadowClan. You might have heard about me in nursery tales."

Wolfkit shrugged.

"Why are you here?"

"To warn you." Vinestar mewed. "There is a dark force hiding in ShadowClan's ranks. StarClan does not have the power to stop it; only you can."

Wolfkit raised one eye at Vinestar.

"What dark force?"

Vinestar padded closer to Wolfkit. "One that has the power to unleash an entire world of power hungry cats from the Dark Forest."

Wolfkit's eyes opened and found himself in the nursery next to his brother. He yawned and stretched his legs._ That was a weird dream._ He thought. But yet, he couldn't help but feel that Vinestar was a real cat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"_Hey Wolfkit!"_

Wolfkit looked up from grooming himself and saw Aspenkit and Cedarkit with the two apprentices, Pebblepaw and Gorsepaw.

"Come over here!" Cedarkit mewed. Wolfkit rolled his eyes and walked over to Cedarkit and Aspenkit. Although he was still angry with ginger tom, he was curious as to what he was doing with the apprentices.

"What?"

"Nothing, we were just eating, care to join?" Gorsepaw meowed. Wolfkit shrugged and picked a frog from the fresh-kill pile. He saw Smallkit exit the nursery and over to him.

"Hey Smallkit!" He called his brother. Smallkit acknowledged him and padded across camp.

"You invited shortstuff?" Aspenkit hissed as Smallkit joined the group. Wolfkit glared at Aspenkit.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

Gorsepaw rolled his eyes and sighed. He finished his prey and walked back to the apprentices' den with Pebblepaw.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you even try, Smallkit?" Aspenkit turned his gaze to Smallkit.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfkit growled.

Aspenkit ignored Wolfkit and locked his gaze with Smallkit, who had now looked down in embarrassment.

"You'll never be a warrior, you'll never be anything." With that, Aspenkit walked away with Cedarpaw.

Smallkit's eyes saddened. Tail drooped, Smallkit slowly walked back to the nursery. Wolfkit ran up to meet his brother.

"Oh, come on! Don't listen to Aspenkit, he doesn't know anything."

Smallkit sighed. "No, he's right. I'll never be a warrior; I'm too tiny."

"Don't say that!"

Smallkit wasn't listening. He continued to walk back to the nursery.

Heronflight continued to lick her two kits. Unlike the other kits in the nursery, Wolfkit and Smallkit didn't mind being babied. Wolfkit knew his mother wouldn't be there forever, so it was good to enjoy these moments when he had the chance. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Crowkit hissing at his mother.

"Mom!" he hissed. "I don't need to be groomed, I'm a warrior!"

"Hush, my dear, you woke Smallkit." Dewleaf meowed to her son.

"Who cares about Smallkit, he doesn't do anything!" Crowkit hissed. Wolfkit opened his eyes and glared at Crowkit.

"Hey!" He heard Smallkit hiss. Smallkit stood up from Heronflight's licking. Crowkit also stood up.

"What? You going to cry now, you going to cry?" Crowkit teased in a squeaky voice. Smallkit growled and bunched his haunches at Crowkit. Wolfkit stood up also, just when Emberclaw entered the nursery. He gasped in shock.

"Smallkit! Leave Crowkit alone! He never did anything to you." Emberclaw hissed as he wacked his paw across Smallkit's face.

Heronflight stood up.

"Emberclaw! Smallkit is your son!"

Smallkit stammered to the back of the nursery. Heronflight glared her amber eyes at Emberclaw.

"Step outside; I need to talk to you." She growled.

Smallkit curled himself up in his nest. Furious at his father, Wolfkit silently followed them out of camp. He crept through the undergrowth, quietly keeping up with Heronflight and Emberclaw.

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Heronflight asked.

"He was about to attack Crowkit." Emberclaw said gruffly.

"I'd say it was the other way around. And that's not what I was talking about. Smallkit is your son, it's about time you start treating him like one."

"He is no son of mine. Wolfkit is my son, _he_ is a true warrior. You need to see that Smallkit is weak, he will never be a warrior. But Wolfkit is strong, he will be a hero someday." Emberclaw persisted.

Wolfkit's heart broke for his brother, and fury clouded his eyes as his father spoke.

"How can you say that!" Heronflight growled. "Smallkit will be a hero too,"

Wolfkit couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wolfkit," the voice echoed in Wolfkit's mind. Vinestar appeared in front of him.

"Come here, I want to talk to you."

Curious, Wolfkit padded over to Vinestar. They walked among the pines for what seemed like hours until Vinestar spoke up.

"Wolfkit- do you remember what I was telling you before?"

Wolfkit nodded.

"Yeah about that- what the heck were you talking about?"

Vinestar sighed. "Wolfkit, you wouldn't understand- and even if you would, you wouldn't like it. All you can know for now is that a dark force is rising, and you are destined to stop it."

Wolfkit opened his eyes and knew that this was a very important morning; it was the day Wolfkit would be an apprentice.

Wolfkit sat in the clearing and was licked several times by Heronflight.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting. Wolfkit and Smallkit have reached the age of six moons. Wolfkit, step forward."

With shaky limbs, Wolfkit flexed his muscles and moved towards Sootstar.

"From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw, your mentor will be Fleetfang."

Wolfpaw pressed noses with his new mentor, Fleetfang.

"Smallkit, step forward. From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Smallpaw, your mentor will be Quickfoot."

"Wolfpaw! Smallpaw! Wolfpaw! Smallpaw!" The Clan cheered Wolfpaw's name much louder than they did Smallpaw, making Wolfpaw angry.

"Come," Said Fleetfang. "I'm going to show you ShadowClan territory."

The beautiful pine trees waved in the warm green-leaf sun. The sparse was green and prey was rattling in the trees. Golden sunlight cast long shadows that sliced through the trees, telling Wolfpaw that the day was coming to an end. He had seen all of the aspects of ShadowClan territory; to the tall pines that touched the clouds, to the flat marshes that sank below the mud.

"Hey Wolfpaw!" Daisykit mewed. "How was your first day?"

He padded up to Daiskit and rubbed noses with her. "Good, you'll be an apprentice soon, you'll find out."

Daisykit looked a bit disappointed, but she went back to the nursery. Wolfpaw yawned and went back to the apprentices' den. He curled up in his nest when he heard voices from outside the den. He snuck out of the den, and heard the voices from behind it. He saw Aspenkit and Cedarkit, now Aspenpaw and Cedarpaw- surrounding Smallpaw. Cedarpaw caught Smallpaw above the eye, claws unsheathed.

"Come on! Fight back!" Aspenpaw hissed. Wolfpaw leaped at Aspenpaw, clawing his face. He tumbled on top of him, clawing his face as he sat on top of his flank.

"Don't touch my brother!" He yowled as Cedarpaw jumped on his back, causing him to roll over on top of the dark gray tom. He jumped out from the two toms' reach. Wolfpaw sracthed the toms in the face, causing them to flee.

"You alright?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Let's go, it's getting late."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_Wake up!"_ Fleetfang hissed at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw opened one eye at his dark-furred mentor. He sighed as he realized that it was still moon-high. What on earth was Fleetfang still doing awake?

"What…?" He yawned, still groggy from his sleep. "…Are we doing up so early?"

Fleetfang glared at Wolfpaw with hard green eyes.

"We're doing battle-training. Now, come on, we're going to be late."

With a flick of his tail, Fleetfang exited the den. Wolfpaw groaned and followed him out of the clearing with the other apprentices.

"Why are we up in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Fleetfang hissed, turning to face his apprentice. "You're a ShadowClan cat, you need to learn to see in the dark, it's our best weapon. You see- other Clans- they hide from the darkness, but ShadowClan thrives in it! It's what makes us the best."

Wolfpaw grimly nodded at Fleetfang's speech and followed him to the battle-training area. The other apprentices, Aspenpaw, Cedarpaw, Smallpaw, and Fernpaw were already in the sandy hollow.

"You will be doing a series of battles with your partner," Fleetfang began. He looked around the clearing at the apprentices.

"Wolfpaw, your partner will be Fernpaw. Aspenpaw, you will be with Cedarpaw. And the losing team will give up one partner for Smallpaw."

Wolfpaw shrugged and met up with Fernpaw. The dark tabby she-cat smiled.

"Any questions?" Fleetfang asked, looking around the clearing. "Good. Now get in the clearing with your partners."

Wolfpaw lined up with Aspenpaw and Fernpaw lined up with Cedarpaw. He bunched his haunches and leaped at Aspenpaw. He tussled with the ginger tom until he rolled over and put his paw by Aspenpaw's throat.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He hissed. Aspenpaw squirmed under his grasp.

"Let go of me!" He growled and ducked out from under him. Wolfpaw sat up and started to lick his paws as he watched Fernpaw topple Cedarpaw.

"You two will have to give up someone in your group for Smallpaw-"

"Why do we have to give it up for _him?" _Cedarpaw hissed when he pointed his tail towards Smallpaw. Fleetfang glared at Cedarpaw.

"That was not so courteous." Fleetfang meowed. "For that, you'll be the one giving up your spot."

Cedarpaw growled and stomped back to the edge of the clearing. Smallpaw shyly walked into the clearing with Aspenpaw. The ginger tom glared at him, and Wolfpaw barely heard him whisper,

"You better not make me lose, runt. Or I'll come for you."

Wolfpaw stared his amber eyes deeply into Aspenpaw's green ones. Aspenpaw lined up with Wolfpaw, leaving Fernpaw with his brother. He once again lined up with Aspenpaw and prepared to leap. Aspenpaw jumped in first and pinned Wolfpaw to the ground before he could move. He was too distracted by Smallpaw's fight with Fernpaw. It looked as if Smallpaw knocked over Fernpaw without even moving. Wolfpaw blinked in surprise as Aspenpaw held his paws at his neck. Sure enough, Fernpaw was on the ground before Smallpaw got a chance to jump on her.

"Nice job." He murmured as Smallpaw rolled off of her. The rest of training Wolfpaw had lost his battles. He was so baffled by Fernpaw's defeat. Thinking about it made his head hurt.

He fell back to sleep that night with the image of Smallpaw's cold blue eyes as he ruthlessly jumped on Fernpaw. Not like he had a choice, but, the look in his eyes were to violent for training.

"Hello, Wolfpaw,"

Wolfpaw appeared in the bright and sunny ShadowClan forest. The smell of pines drifted into his scent glands, along with that of Vinestar.

"What? I'm here." He said sleepily. Vinestar didn't speak. Wolfpaw sighed. "Okay, I've had it up to here with your nonsense."

Vinestar gave Wolfpaw a questioning look. "What nonsense?"

"Why do I keep having the same dream every night- with you?" He asked.

"This isn't a dream, Wolfpaw." Vinestar said calmly.

"Then what...?" He baffled.

"You're in StarClan." Vinestar mewed. Wolfpaw felt the breath knocked out of him.

"You mean I'm... Dead?" He meowed, looking around the ShadowClan territory. It was bright and sunny all the time, the flowers always seemed to blossom, and everything was way too perfect.

"No, you're not dead; you're in StarClan." Vinestar repeated.

"So I am dead." Wolfpaw pondered. Vinestar was a confusing tom. He didn't have any personality, but he always said something that Wolfpaw found amusing.

"No, you're not." He growled. "You are only here for a temporary amount of time, when you dream."

"So why are you here?" Wolfpaw growled. He felt like he was repeating himself over and over again.

"You have a destiny you need to fulfill, and by StarClan, I am sent deliver the message and make sure your mission is complete." Vinestar answered.

"What is my mission?"

**Hey guys! How r u liking the story so far? Tell me how you feel! if u like the stroy, tell me! Oh, there is a slight typo on the prologue chapter. SkyClan is meant to be there, but they aren't, so I'll just put them here Sorry guys :(**

SkyClan

Leader

CINDERSTAR- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

CROWCLAW- black tom

Medicine Cat

FLAMEFOOT- bright ginger tom

Warriors

JUMPTAIL- tabby tom

STOATWHISKER- brown and white tom

QUEENS

MORNINGBIRD- tortoiseshell she-cat

**That's all for now, I didn't want to put a lot of SkyClan cause they aren' t that important in this story. Anyways, see u guys next time! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Wolfpaw silently crept through _the undergrowth and followed the small black tom. Wolfpaw stopped as the tom came to a halt. He bunched his haunches and leaped at his brother. Smallpaw was crushed under the weight of Wolfpaw.

"Wolfpaw? What?"

"How did you defeat Fernpaw in battle training yesterday?" He growled.

"What's gotten into you?" Smallpaw hissed, squirming out of his brother's grasp.

"I'm not a fool, Smallpaw. Tell me what's going on." He demanded. Smallpaw ducked his head out from his brother's paws. His fur was tangled and mottled. He looked t the ground and said,

"I don't know what you're going on about."

With that, he walked away from Wolfpaw. He sighed. Maybe he was just imagining things. Although Smallpaw did seem a bit off.

Wolfpaw yawned and closed his eyes and let the warm Green-leaf sun shine on his pelt. He opened his eyes and looked into a nearby puddle. The water was clear. The only thing he could see was his vivid green eyes staring back at him. He looked deeper into the puddle and saw the reflection of a wolf. He blinked and the image disappeared. He sighed and walked across camp towards the apprentices' den and fell asleep. He awoke to a prod from Aspenpaw.

"Wolfpaw! Wake up!" He hissed. Wolfpaw looked at Aspenpaw.

"What?"

It was moon-high already, and this was the second time this week that someone had woken him up in the middle of the night.

"Sootstar said we can go outside camp for some hunting practice."

Wolpaw nodded and stretched his legs. Smallpaw had woke up already, and Cedarpaw rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he said it will enhance our learning ability. Whatever that means."

Wolfpaw eyed the ginger tom, but nodded and followed Aspenpaw, Cedarpaw, and Smallpaw out of camp.

"So, what are we going to do?" Smallpaw asked.

"You'll see."

They reached the sandy training area.

"You guys want to do some battle training?" Cedarpaw asked. Before anyone could answer, a low growl came from the gorse. Wolfpaw stiffened as the cats turned their attention to the noise.

"What was that?" Asked Aspenpaw.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound friendly." Said Wolfpaw., backing away from the gorse thicket.

"We should get going." Smallpaw meowed.

"Shut up, weakling." Cedarpaw grunted. He walked over to Smallpaw and unsheathed his claws threateningly. Smallpaw ducked under Cedarpaw in fear.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Wolfpaw growled.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll come over there and rip you to shreds."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You'll be sorry for that when you're bleeding out-"

A large rustle came from the gorse thicket and a huge black and white figure emerged. It released a loud growl and roared at the apprentices.

"Badger! Run!" He yowled. The kits ran out of the sandy training area and into the pines.

He looked back and saw that the badger grabbed Smallpaw and threw him in the air.

"Smallpaw!" Wolfpaw yowled and ran head irst int the badger, causing it to drop Smallpaw. He landed with a loud thud as blood spilled from his flank. With a loud caterwaul, he clawed the badger in the stomach. It roared with anger and wacked his paw at Wolfpaw, causing him to land on the other side of the clearing. The badger turned back to Smallpaw and scraped his chest. The small black tom yowled pain. He saw Aspenpaw watching from a distance. He did nothing but watched as the badger injured Smallpaw._ Why is he just standing there?_ He asked. _Why doesn't he help him?_ Wolfpaw stood up in pain, he was bleeding badly but he ran over to his brother and picked him up by the scruff.

"Come on, Smallpaw." He mewed and ran through the forest as fast as his injuries would let him. Aspenpaw and Cedarpaw were already ahead of him by the time the badger was hot on Wolpaw's heels.

He ran into camp and saw Aspenpaw and Cedarpaw run away from the badger behind them. He looked behind him and half ran half walked across camp until blackness took over him and his eyes felt heavy, turning his world black.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Blurry outlines of cats appeared_ in front of Wolfpaw. He opened his eyes wider and the blurriness stopped. Berrypetal, the medicine cat, and Emderclaw stood in front of him.

"Wolfpaw," Emderclaw breathed. "Thank StarClan you're awake."

Wolfpaw blinked and sat up. He barely mumbled,

"Smallpaw, what happened to Smallpaw?" He grunted and stood up. He looked over and saw his brother lying in a nest beside him.

"Is he-" Wolfpaw swallowed hard and continued. "…Alive?"

"Thanks to you, yes. Luckily the warriors came out when they did, or the badger would have ruined ShadowClan camp." Berrypetal mewed. Emberclaw rolled his eyes and exited the den. Wolfpaw stood up and walked outside. He saw Aspenpaw and Cedarpaw explaining to Sootstar what had happened.

"…Smallpaw told us that apprentices were allowed outside of camp without their mentors, so we believed him. And then when we were in the training area, he led us straight to the badger!"

Sootstar nodded and leaped onto the High Branch. Wolfpaw ran over in shock as he couldn't believe what Aspenpaw was saying.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" He yowled.

"Smallpaw has committed a serious crime-"

"It wasn't him! Aspenpaw's lying!" Wolfpaw interrupted. Sootstar turned his attention towards Wolfpaw.

"Last I checked, Sootstar, not Wolfpaw was leader of ShadowClan." Sootstar growled.

The dark tom cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying, Smallpaw has committed a serious crime against ShadowClan by leading himself and three other apprentices into a badger den, and then leading the badger to ShadowClan camp. Do not fear, the traitor will be punished as soon as he wakes up!"

The Clan erupted in meows of agreement.

"No! It's not true!" Wolfpaw argued, but no one was listening. "Please, you have to believe me! Smallpaw's not a traitor! It was Aspenpaw! He told us… you have to believe me…"

"Wolfpaw! Aren't you happy? The traitor will finally be punished!" Rang and all too familiar voice. Wolfpaw turned around and saw Emberclaw, his father staring back at him. Anger roared in his throat and pulsed through his blood. He kept calm and said,

"Come outside of camp with me, why don't we talk about it?"

Emberclaw nodded and followed his son out of camp.

Once outside, Wolfpaw turned and hissed at his father.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Smallpaw is dying- your own son is dying- and you're happy because you think he's a traitor!?" He yowled.

"He is a traitor-"

"No, he's not. Aspenpaw was framing him for something he didn't do."

"Wolfpaw," Emberclaw said with a sigh. "Aspenpaw is a well-respected cat, you can't tell me he's lying."

"He is!"

"I understand you're trying to protect your brother-"

"You are defending a cat who is not your kin from your own kit!"

"Wolfpaw, when will you realize. Smallpw will never be my kit- he is nothing like you and me."

Wolfpaw couldn't belive what his father was saying.

"And until you realize who your son is, you will never be my father." He growled and stormed away back to camp.

He stayed by Smallpaw's side all day. He never left to get a piece of fresh-kill nor go to the dirt-place. He even slept by him overnight. As days passed by, cats began to ask him why he bothered to sleep next to ShadowClan's traitor. Every time someone said this, he turned them down codly.

He prayed to StarClan that night and sat next to his brother. He was about to fall asleep that night when he heard a loud gasp. He looked over at his brother as he coughed and sputtered.

"Help! I need help!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

_Berrypetal ran into the den as Smallpaw_ opened his eyes.

"What's happening?" Wolfpaw demanded.

"He's waking up, mouse-brain." Berrypetal growled.

Smallpaw blinked several times and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Wolfpaw? What happened?" He asked groggily.

Wolfpaw lie down next to his brother.

"The badger came into camp, and you blacked out. We drove it out, though. That's what Emberclaw said."

Smallpaw nodded and sat up.

"We've got some bad news, though." Wolfpaw remarked.

"What is it?"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Sootstar yowled.

"Smallpaw has committed a crime against the warrior code by leading his Clan mates into the heart of a badger nest."

Smallpaw looked at Wolfpaw wth disbelief.

"What's he talking about? I didn't lead us out of camp, that was Aspenpaw!" Smallpaw whispered.

"Try telling that to Sootstar, Aspenpaw's his son." Wolfpaw replied. They continued whispering to each other as their leader spoke.

"But-"

"Look, I tried to tell them, but no one will listen. It's like they're attached to Aspenpw and his clique."

Smallpaw looked at the ground in disappointment.

"I will not banish him from ShadowClan." Sootstar meowed. Wolfpaw and Smallpaw turned their attention to Sootstar.

"For his crimes, Smallpaw will have to clean the elders den for two moons."

Smallpaw's eyes widened. Wolfpaw knew there was a tiny voice in there telling him to protest against the cats. He knew that Smallpaw wanted some revenge. _I wish I could show him how to use his emotions._ He thought.

Fuming with anger, Wolfpaw and Smallpaw walked out of camp. They walked along the pines, none of their mentors had caught them yet, considering they went out the dirt-place tunnel. Wolfpaw stopped in mid walking and spoke to his brother;

"Smallpaw, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." His brother replied.

"How did you defeat Fernpaw in battle-training?"

Smallpaw rolled his eyes again. "You honestly don't believe that I couldn't win that one?" He growled.

"No,"

"Really?" Smallpaw hissed. He looked down and padded further away from his brother. Wolfpaw approached his brother. "Go away,"

"I said go away," He hissed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need your pity. There are two types of cats in ShadowClan- on that despises me and wants me to die, and one that pities me like I'm a blind kit."

"What are you talking about?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I mean I'd rather you be the one that hates me than the one who pities me! I see it in your eyes, Wolfpaw. You pity me."

Wolfpaw observed his brother carefully.

"You think this is pity?" He asked. "The look in my eyes when someone pushes you to the ground and you don't do anything about it- that's not pity, that's love."

"You think I'm weak, admit it." Smallpaw mewed.

"Smallpaw, you're anything but weak. You're stronger than I am. If I were in your position, I would probably have melted down into a revenge seeking trouble maker."

Smallpaw breathed heavily out from his nose.

"Then what do you want?"

"The truth, Smallpaw. Ever since you defeated Fernpaw in that battle, it's like you're a totally different cat." Wolfpaw stated.

Smallpaw took a deep breath and shifted his paws back and forth uncomfortably.

"It started about a moon ago. I had this dream where this cat came to me and told me that I have wonderful power. So I told him he was full of it and that I don't have any powers."

"Was his name Vinestar?" Wolfpaw aksed.

"No- it was Blackscar, why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Anyways, Blackscar said I was powerful. He said I could do things- things no other cat would dream of."

Wolfpaw glanced uneasily at his brother.

"Go on," He meowed, his curiosity growing.

"He said all that I had to do was get angry." Smallpaw continued.

"Get angry? Why would he suggest that?"

"I don't know. But it's working." Smallpaw meowed, his eyes growing dark.

"Come on, our mentors will be looking for us." Wolfpaw mewed silently, padding past Smallpaw and out of the clearing.

Wolfpaw watched his brother bunch his haunches, and fling himself at the lizard, only to miss and land in the mud.

"Fox-dung!" The black tom hissed.

"Ha!" Aspenpaw said with a laugh. "You looked like a pathetic kittypet trying to catch fresh-fill!"

Cedarpaw and Redpaw chimed in on Aspenpaw's laughter.

"Shut up!" Smallpaw growled, stepping up to meet Aspenpaw. Wolfpaw raised his hackles and hissed at Aspenpaw.

"No, Wolfpaw," Fleetfang murmured. "Smallpaw needs to fight this on his own."

Wolfpaw released a silent growl to himself and watched his brother with timid eyes.

"How cute," Aspenpaw said with false awe. "The runt is trying to fight a warrior."

Wolfpaw couldn't take it anymore.

"You are no warrior!" He yowled at Aspenpaw. The flame colored tom turned his attention to Wolfpaw.

"And _he _is?" Aspenpaw meowed, lashing his tail out at Smallpaw.

"He's more than you."

"And what am I?"

"Nothing but a weak, pathetic, coward!"

Fleetfang suddenly drew in between Aspenpaw and Wolfpaw.

"Stop it! Both of you!" He hissed. "Can we not go about one patrol without causing an argument?"

He sighed and flicked his tail, ordering the apprentices to ollow him.

Wolfpaw curled his paws up in his nest, and leaned his head of the snoozing Smallpaw. He thought about what Smallpaw had said to him that day. Who was Blackscar? Why was he visiting Smallpaw? _Why is Vinestar visiting me?_

**Hey! Finished another chapter! Who hates Aspenpaw and Emberclaw? I know, they're jerks, right? Anyways, I am excepting warrior names for Smallpaw, but that's IT. I don't want a bunch of Ocs from hopeful people who wish to get in a story. So, I'm stumped on a warrior name for Smallpaw, so if you have ay ideas, just tell me!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

"_All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here_ beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!"

Sootstar's yowl woke Wolfpaw from his absent slumber. He yawned, and went into the clearing to see what the commotion was.

"Crowkit and Daisykit have reached the age of six moons. Daisykit, come forward."

The small cream she-cat approached Sootstar with uneasiness.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Daisypaw. Your mentor will be Cloverspeck. Crowkit, step forward. From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Emberclaw."

"Daisypaw! Crowpaw! Daisypaw! Crowpaw!"

Wolfpaw was about to walk out of camp with Fleetfang when he heard Sootstar say something about the Gathering.

"The following cats will be going to the Gathering tonight: Fleetfang, Wolfpaw, Quickfoot, Smallpaw, Aspenpaw, Daisypaw, Crowpaw, Fernpaw, Owlfeather, Hollyfrost, and Tanglenose."

"Did you hear that?" Wolfpaw said to his brother. "We're going to a Gathering!"

"We should get some sleep, or we won't be able to get up for the Gathering," Smallpaw suggested.

"You're right."

Wolfpaw went to sleep that night next to Smallpaw. Fleetfang had woken him.

"Come on, we're going to the Gathering." Fleetfang meowed. Wolfpaw stood up and woke his brother.

"Wake up, sleepy!" He whispered. Smallpaw twitched his whiskers and opened his cold blue eyes.

"Come on! We're going to the Gathering, remember?"

"Right, right…" Smallpaw said with a big yawn and stretched his legs. Wolfpaw and Smallpaw exited the den with the other apprentices on their tail.

The Oak trees were bigger than Wolfpaw had thought they would be. They were massive, truly. He never thought there were so much cats in the world, either.

"Who are the leaders?" He asked Fleetfang, leaning closer to his mentor.

"Snowstar, leader of ThunderClan, Cinderstar, leader of SkyClan, Rushstar, leader of RiverClan, and Blossomstar of WindClan." Said Fleetfang.

After a long pause, Fleetfang finally said, "Why don't you and your brother go sit over there with the other apprentices?"

"Okay!" Wolfpaw meowed excitedly. "Come on, Smallpaw!"

A group of apprentices were gathered at the edge of the clearing. There was a gray, black, and white spotted she-cat next to rather large gray apprentice from SkyClan.

"Hi, mind if we sit with you?" Wolfpaw asked, inviting Aspenpaw, Redpaw, and Cedarpaw over.

"Go ahead." The large gray tom meowed.

"So what's your names?" Asked the spotted black, gray, and white she-cat.

"I'm Wolfpaw, this is my brother Smallpaw, and those cats are Aspenpaw, Redpaw,and Cedarpaw."

"I'm Honeypaw." Said the spotted black, gray, and white she-cat. "This is my brother, Boulderpaw,"

Boulderpaw sniffed Smallpaw.

"You're small." He said.

"I know, right?" Aspenpaw chimed in. "He's a pathetic runt."

"Hey!" Wolfpaw growled. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

Boulderpaw rolled his eyes and muttered, "He's still tiny."

"Maybe I'm small to you because you're so fat!" Smallpaw hissed.

"He told you, Boulderpaw." Honeypaw purred. Boulderpaw growled at Smallpaw and bunched his haunches.

"Hey! You make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, do I make myself clear?" Wolfpaw hissed.

"You wouldn't, it's a Gathering." Boulderpaw snarled.

"Try me." Wolfpaw growled, preparing his legs to leap at Boulderpaw.

"Your brother's just another burden." Boulderpaw hissed. That did it. Wolfpaw leaped at Boulderpaw and tackled him. Cats around him gasped in shock. He didn't care, the only thing he cared about was clawing Boulderpaw's face. He swiftly pinned Boulderpaw to the ground and whacked a paw across his face.

"You try to hurt my brother again, you won't here the rest of it." Wolfpaw growled. Suddenly, he was pushed off of Boulderpaw. The cat shoved him off and he landed upright.

"Stop fighting!" Fleetfang hissed. "This is a Gathering! You're coming back to camp with me."

Wolfpaw felt anger welling in his throat as he saw Boulderpaw giving him a taunting face.

"Are you insane?" He asked, once they were out of earshot. "You know the rules, you mustn't fight at a gathering."

A long silence came between the two cats.

"Come on, let's go back to camp." Fleetfang said, and padded ahead of Wolfpaw. _Great. _He thought. _My first Gathering and it was ruined by Boulderpaw._

A squirrel rustled in the trees above.

"Watch this." Fleetfang meowed, and skittered up the tree. He watched his mentor and heard claws rake bark. He heard a sudden yowl from Fleetfang, and saw the gray tom fall from the tall tree.

"Fleetfang!" He yowled, and ran over to his mentor. The tom was splayed out on the ground, his body unmoving.


	9. Chapter 8

"Fleetfang!" Wolfpaw wailed, and approached his mentor. Blood pooled around Fleetfang from his legs.

"Help!" He yowled, and looked back towards the Fourtrees. None of the cats were to come back yet, and Wolfpaw was on his own.

"Come on," he said, and picked up Fleetfang by the scruff. Which way was camp? He leaned Fleetfang onto his shoulder and hobbled away from the Fourtrees. Suddenly, he saw a familiar landmark; the training hollow.

"We're almost there," he breathed. Fleetfang had his eyes closed, and he breathed with blood gurgling in his mouth.

"Help!" He meowed, entering camp. Heronflight emerge from her den and saw the broken Fleetfang.

"Take him to Berrypetal." She meowed, flinching her eyes away from Fleetfang. Wolfpaw nodded and took Fleetfang to Berrypetal's den.

"Where's the rest of the Clan?" Berrypetal asked.

"It was only us." Wolfpaw said, staring at Fleetfang's injury. Berrypetal gave him a confusing look but got back to Fleetfang.

"Get out of here, I can't breath." Berrypetal hissed. Surprised by the harshness of her voice, Wolfpaw left the den. He stopped in the middle of the clearing when he realized, _This was my fault. I had to get in a fight with Boulderpaw, and Fleetfang paid the_ _price.__  
_

"Wolfpaw! What happened?" Daisypaw's worried meow sounded from across camp.

"Fleetfang fell from a tree." He said dryly, walking back to the apprentices' den. He slept soundly through the night.

"Wake up. Sootstar's holding a meeting." Daisypaw mewed, prodding Wolfpaw with her paw.

"As you all know, Fleetfang has been badly injured." Soot star began. "But Fleetfang was going to give Wolfpaw his assessment today, so Wolfpaw will train under my supervision."

_What's he talking about? Won't Fleetfang get better? Why is he talking like he's already dead?_

"Aren't you coming?" Smallpaw meowed from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Wolfpaw said, slightly dazed. On any other day, Wolfpaw would be excited to have the leader as his mentor and having his assessment. But that day was different. Sootstar was a good mentor, but it wasn't the same as Wolfpaw pictured.

"Both of you need to find three pieces of fresh-kill. Even _you_, Smallpaw." Sootstar said, glaring at the small black tom. "Just because you're tiny doesn't mean you can weasle your way out of this one."

Wolfpaw's jaw dropped and he gaped at his leader's harshness. _I should have counted my blessings with Fleetfang. Sootstar is so mean!_

"Understood?"

The two nodded and ran off in different directions. Wolfpaw crouched in the hazel thicket, and saw a squirrel pass by. Without taking precautions, he dove at it, delivering the kill bite. He quickly buried it and searched on. A black figure caught his eye. It wasn't Smallpaw- it was small, but _really _small, not even big enough to be a cat. He turned and leaped, to realize that it was just a lizard.

"Gotcha." He muttered, and went on searching. He caught one more lizard, and dug up the rest of his prey, and headed back to camp.

"How much did you catch?" Smallpaw asked, looking at the three dead animals swaying in Wolfpaw's jaws.

"It's only three." He mumbled.

"You came back just in time! Sootstar's making us warriors!" Smallpaw squealed.

"What? When?"

"Just now!"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!"

Wolfpaw suddenly turned his attention to Sootstar.

"Quickfoot, has Smallpaw completed all of his warrior training?"

"Yes."

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known Smallshadow and Wolfstrike."

"Smallshadow! Wolfstrike! Smallshadow! Wolfstrike!" The Clan cheered. Wolfstrike purred as they cheered. He was finally a warrior!

He went to sleep that night in the center of the den, and most warriors, espically the she-cats treated him like a senior warrior already. He was about to set up a nest for Smallshadow right beside his when Shadefur stopped him.

"Leave the runt to the outside." He snapped.

"No, he's my brother, why can't he have a neat in the middle like me?" Wolfstrike growled, raising his hackles.

"Leave it be." Smallpaw interrupted, padding to the outside of the den. Wolfstrike shook it off and went to sleep in his nest.

"Wolfstrike, wake up." Vinestar hissed in his ear. He sat up immediately.

"What is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's about Smallshadow's abilities." Vinestar said gazing his pale green eyes away from Wolfstrike.

"What about them?" Wolfstrike asked.

"Your brother is heading down a dangerous path, Wolfstrike." Vinestar mewed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, if you can't save him, you have to kill him."


	10. Chapter 9

_"I have to do what?" _Wolfstrike growled.

"I know this will be hard to understand, but-"

"Why couldn't you have told me this?" He yowled.

"You were too young, and you wouldn't have understood your fate." Vinestar said calmly.

"What does that mean, 'I have to kill him'? Is he supposed to go rogue or something?" Wolfstrike demanded.

"Your brother is worse than we thought. He is headed for destruction of the Clans. You are to the only one who can stop him."

"Stop him?" He hissed. "He's my brother! He has a gentle heart! He feels guilty when he snores too loud at night! You can't expect a cat like that to destroy the Clans!"

"You understand what he is doing, correct?" Vinestar hissed. "He's training with Dark Forest warriors. He has gone too far, he must be stopped when the time comes."

Wolfstrike woke with a sudden gasp, and saw Smallshadow snoozing innocently on the outside of the den. _How could he do anything to destroy the Clans? He's barely the size of a rabbit!_ Wolfstrike reassured himself. Then he stopped, when he realized that Smallshadow had dark powers- probably given to him by Blackscar. _Wait. Blackscar isn't from StarClan._

He yawned, stretched, and woke Smallshadow as Sootstar called for a Clan meeting.

"…from this moment on, you shall be known as Aspenfang, Cedarstripe, and Redfoot."

_Great. We missed it._

"Aspenfang! Cedarstripe! Redfoot!" The Clan cheered. After that, Fallenbranch order Smallshadow and Wolfstrike on a patrol. He sighed, he couldn't tell his brother about what Vinestar said- not yet, anyways.

"Come on, we should check by the border." He meowed, as Smallshadow followed him. He padded through the undergrowth, coming to the foul stench of the Thunderpath.

"I hate this stink." Smallshadow complained. "Let's get out of here."

Smallshadow was about to leave when Wolfstrike stopped him and saw a patrol of WindClan cats attempting to cross the border.

"Wait." He growled. "WindClan's crossing the border."

"Come on! We have to stop them!" Smallshadow yowled, running across the Thunderpath. He was about to follow his brother when a huge, bright yellow monster came speeding down the road.

"Smallshadow! Wait!" He screeched, but it was too late. The huge monster hit Smallshadow and sent him flying into the air, landing with a sickening thud on the ground.

"Smallshadow!" He wailed, running onto the Thunderpath. Smallshadow lay on the ground, with blood spilling from his back.

"Smallshadow, it's me!" He yowled, placing his paws protectively over his brother.

"Wolfstrike…" Smallshadow rasped.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine." He said, looking into his brother's already pale eyes.

"Becasue that's my job, right? Looking out for my little brother. Right Smallshadow?" He meowed, his eyes turning watery. Smallshadow's eyes turned dark, and his fur was cold with death.

"Smallshadow? Smallshadow!"

**Oooooohhhhh! Switch up! What will happen? Smallshadow is supposed to destroy the Clans, but how can he do anything now that he is dead! I like the reviews! Keep it coming!**


	11. Chapter 10

"_Smallshadow!"_

Wolfstrike cradled his brother in his paws, as tears began to fall from his eyes. He looked up at the sky, and then at the side of the Thundrpath. The WindClan cats were gone, but a strange, brown starry furred cat stood behind the undergrowth. _Who is that? _Suddenly, the cat disappeared. _What the- _

Wolfstrike's thoughts were cut off as a huge roar came and another monster came his way._ Just hit me, you stupid monster. _He thought. _Just let it be over!_

Suddenly, he was pulled off of the Thunderpath by an unknowable force along with the body of Smallshadow. He turned and saw the brown starry furred cat.

"Who are you?" He hissed. The tom smelt of no Clan, no kittypet, or any loner or rogue he had ever seen. Before the tom could respond, he disappeared into thin air. Wolfstrike had no idea who the cat was, but he knew he was part of Smallshadow's death.

Again, a dark presence came over Wolfstrike. He turned around again and saw the brown cat. With the speed of a leopard, he leaped at the cat.

"Who are you?" He yowled.

"Jeez, I didn't think you would be so… harsh." The cat said with a smirk. He looked down at the body of Smallshadow and a devious look came over his face.

"Did you know him?" The cat purred.

"Why did you do this to him? Are you from the Dark Forest?" Wolfstrike growled.

"Please, I wouldn't work for those mange-pelts for my life. I'm from StarClan. The name's Birchstar." The tom mewed, introducing himself.

"I thought you were supposed to be good! Not kill cats!"

"Is that what you think of us?" Birchstar snarled, pushing Wolfstrike off of him with ease.

"So this is fun for you? Killing my brother!" He growled.

"First, yes, this is fun. Second, this is so not about killing Smallshadow. This joke is on you, Wolfstrike." Birchstar sneered. Wolfstrike took a step back, circling around the brown tom.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's this obsession to save Smallshadow. It _can't_ be done. Your brother is going to die, and you're going to kill him one way or another."

"No, that's not true." He argued. Wolfstrike glanced a sad look at Burhcstar with gleaming green eyes.

"If you're from StarClan, bring him back."

"Why would I do that?" Burhcstar said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Because you're supposed to help cats! Aren't you?" He yowled.

Birchstar released a long sigh and sat down.

"Fine. You're lucky I have a thing for cats with cute faces and sad looks. I'll do it."

With a sudden strong wind, Wolfstrike opened his eyes and he was by the Thunderpath with Smallshadow again.

"Come on! We have to stop them!"

Wolfstrike instantly stopped Smallshadow by placing his paw in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Smallshadow questioned. "We have to stop them!"

"Not today. It's too dangerous."

"What are you talking about?" Smallshadow questioned, with a look of concern ipbehind his ice blue eyes.

"Because you're my brother. And I have to protect you."

For the first time in his life, Wolfstrike felt happy. Not because Aspenfang wasn't there to bully his little brother, but because he was thankful that he was safe. And Birchstar was wrong.He would _always _protect his brother.

**Hey! I'm glad I have so many people who like this story! I am also glad to see that I have sooooo many reviewers for this story! But seriously, guys, please read and review Stormstar's Legacy more! It has 26 chapters and only 24 reviews! Please review it! Speaking of which, I would also like to know if you guys are wondering 'is Wolfstrike going to fall in love'? Because we haven't really seen any signs of romance yet. So, review your opinion!**


	12. Chapter 11

_The wind silently slithered _through Wolfstrike's fur as he made his way through the undergrowth. He saw Emberclaw pad up to them.

"I need you to do something for me." He said with a pant. Wolfstrike leaned his ears closer to his father, while Smallshadow just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Go to the Moonstone and wait for me there. _Don't _follow me." Emberclaw mewed sternly.

"Okay," Wolfstrike meowed obediently.

"Why?" Smallshadow argued.

"Because I told you to."

"Why do we always have to follow your orders?" Smallshadow asked.

"Because I'm your father," Emberclaw growled. "Now, do as I say."

"No." Smallshadow said defiantly. "We're not going anywhere until you tell us why."

"No? I said do it _now._ When I give you an order, you obey." Emberclaw hissed. "Now, go."

"Come on," Wolfstrike meowed at his brother, padding across ShadowClan territory And away from his father. After a long silence, Smallshadow spoke up.

"I don't get it." He meowed.

"Don't get what?" Wolfstrike asked.

"The blind faith you have in him."

"In who?" Wolfstrike asked, very confused at his brother.

"In Emberclaw." Smallshadow said dryly. "Do we always have to follow his orders?"

"It's called being a good son." Wolfstrike growled.

"But what about us? We're full grown cats, we can make our own decisions!"

"I'm doing what he said, I'm his son, and you should, too." He hissed.

"Why are we even here? Because we're following Emberclaw's orders like a good little warrior? Unlike you, I have a mind of my own. I don't need to follow Dad's stupid orders." Smallshadow hissed, turning his gaze to Wolfstrike.

"Why are you saying this?" He asked calmly.

"Because I want to know why you respect him so much! Are you that desperate for his approval?"

That did it. Wolfstrike leaped at his brother, pinning him to the ground.

"Shut up!" He growled. "We do what he says because he's our father. And you do what I say because I'm older."

Wolfstrike released Smallshadow and began walking again, this time up the large High Stones. He came to the Mothermouth and saw Emberclaw there. He did wonder what Emberclaw wanted them to do, but he didn't ask.

"Come on." Emberclaw said, entering the Mothermouth. The huge, silvery blue Moonstone shone brightly above them.

Emberclaw leaned his head on it and began to sleep, as Wolfstrike and Smallshadow did the same. His world spun, and he woke next to Vinestar.

"Wake up. Something's coming." He meowed. Wolfstrike stood up shakily.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's the Dark Forest. They're being released." He said, concentrating on an object in the distance.

"Who's doing it?" He asked. "Or what?"

"It's Smallshadow. I have orders to kill him. You _must _kill him." Vinestar growled deeply.

Suddenly, two cats appeared I front of them. None of them were Birchstar.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" One hissed, a light gray tom.

"Grayhawk, please, I'm trying to help." Vinestar insisted.

"Traitor!" Grayhawk spat. "Get him!"

Grayhawk ordered the other warrior with him to lunge at Vinestar. With the speed of light, Vinestar sliced the warrior's throat.

Grayhawk dissapeared, leaving Wolfstrike, the dead StarClan cat, and Vinestar.

"Why did you do that? You just killed a StarClan cat!" Wolfstrike meowed in dismay.

"I did what I had to. Now, come on, we don't have much time." Vinestar hissed. Before anyone could speak, Wolfstrike's world spun and he was in a vision above the Moonstone, watching himself, Smallshadow, and his father sleeping. A mottled dark gray tom with a huge black scar on his face appeared in front of him. He smirked evilly, glinting yellow teeth. He approached Emberclaw, raising his paws with his claws sheathed.

"Get away from him!" Wolfstrike hissed. The cat ignored him. "I said get back!"

Too late. The cat sliced his claws across the sleeping Emberclaw multiple times until Wolfstrike woke with a gasp. He swiftly looked over at his father, whose corpse was mutilated.

"No! Emberclaw!" He wailed. He was still alive. Emberclaw leaned in close and rasped something in his ear. It was the same words that Vinestar had told him, and then, Emberclaw took one last breath before joining StarClan's ranks.


	13. Chapter 12

**Princesskatniss02: I'm glad you like the story!**

**Snowsong of SnowClan: really? You feel bad for him? Well, I suppose it is sad when cats die**

**TheFanfictionMaster: I know, right? The story was actually _based _off of SPN **

_"Emberclaw!" _

Heronflight's terrified wail sounded through camp. Wolfstrike hated to bare bad news, but Emberclaw was dead. And there was nothing his mate could've done about it. He easily brought Emberclaw to the center of the clearing, where the rest of ShadowClan started emerging from there dens.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He was-"

"Hit by a monster." Wolfstrike lied. He couldn't tell the Clan about what really happened.

"What were you doing?" Fallenbranch asked, emerging from the warriors' den.

"We saw WindClan crossing the border."

That wasn't _entirely _a lie. They did see WindClan cats.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Sootstar yowled.

"Emberclaw has been hit by a monster on the Thunderpath by the actions of a WindClan patrol trying to cross the border. His death will not go without a word. Tonight we will raid WindClan camp in honor of Emberclaw!"

The Clan cheered in agreement, even Smallshadow. But Wolfstrike was still stricken from what Emberclaw said to him.

He tried to sleep that night. But he couldn't. Emberclaw's words kept echoing in his head.

_"If you can't save him, you have to kill him."_

How did Emberclaw even know that? Was he visited by Vinestar, too? All of these questions flew through Wolfstrike's head, until he eventually fell asleep.

"Vinestar!" He yowled. "What's going on?"

"War." The tom responded, appearing suddenly in front of him.

"What does that mean?"

"StarClan is in a civil war because if what's going on." Vinestar meowed.

"Why would you let Emberclaw die?" Wolfstrike growled.

Vinestar padded closer to Wolfstrike and looked him in the eye. The forest around them seemed to rot. Something was wrong in StarClan.

"I rebelled, I killed one of my own this moon, and I did all of it for you." Vinestar growled.

"Why? Why would you kill one of your own?" Wolfstrike asked.

"I told you, StarClan is in somewhat of a civil war. Most of the cats up there want you to defeat Smallshadow. I, for one, disagree."

"What do you think then?" Wolfstrike asked.

"I am team freedom. This battle between. You and your brother, it cannot happen."

Wolfstrike nodded.

"Okay. Team freedom, I guess." He meowed, and woke up.

"Come on, we're going on the raid." Smallshadow announced, standing up.

As the two toms padded along with their Clanmates, Wolfstrike began to wonder why Smallshadow was so happy to go on the raid.

"What are you so happy about?"

"It's what Emberclaw would've wanted me to do." Smallshadow whispered, silently creeping through the undergrowth with the rest of the Clan.

"Since when do you care what Emberclaw would've wanted?" Wolfstrike said.

"Since he died." Smallshadow growled.

"Don't give me that. You spent your whole life hating him, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him, and now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? I'm sorry, but it's too little, too late." Wolfstrike growled.

"Why are telling me this?" Smallshadow asked.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself! I dealing with Dad's death, are you?"

Smallshadow remained silent and trudged onward, towards WindClan. _WindClan doesn't deserve this. Sure, they tried to cross the border, but that doesn't mean they deserve to have a full battle raid!_

"Come on, this way," Sootstar ordered, leaping into WindClan camp with a loud caterwaul. Wolfstrike flung himself into camp as WindClan warriors emerged from their dens.

Wolfstrike clawed a gray tom, pinning him to the ground. What was he going to do to him, anyways? He let the tom go. All of this just seemed like fun to him. Which it shouldn't have, but it was. He pinned cat after cat and thought that all of this was getting boring.

"Retreat!" Sootstar yowled, and the warriors flooded out of camp. He actually felt happy. This was his first battle ever and he was greater than he thought he would've done.

"Hey, Wolfstrike," Smallshadow said coming up closer to him._ I have to tell him._

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He began, "Before Emberclaw died…he told me something."

"Wolfstrike, what did he tell you?"

"He said I might have to kill you,"

**Oooooohhhhhh! Smallshadow finally knows! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Sparkpony9: you're right. But, I'm warning you, there will be lots of cliff hangers in this story**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the story**

**Guest: don't know if you are the same as up above, but I'm glad you like it!**

**Silverlightning97: it is an odd ending**

**TheFanfictionMaster: I know, some of the lines are word for word from SPN**

"_What?__ Am I supposed to turn evil or something?"_

Smallshadow hissed.

"I don't know." Wolfstrike murmured.

"How could you not have told me this before, Wolfstrike?" He growled. Wolfstrike remained silent, staring at the ground in guilt.

"But he said only if I couldn't save you." He spoke up.

"What does that mean?"

"Dunno. But I'll tell you, I _will _save you." He assured Smallshadow, but his brother had already walked away.

"Just don't talk to me, Wolfstrike!" He growled, padding further away from his brother. Wolfstrike's heart broke as he saw Smallshadow fuming at him. He sighed, and fell behind to see Aspenfang caught up to him.

"Eh, don't worry about him." The ginger tom hissed. "He was always a freak."

"Shut up!" Wolfstrike growled. Aspenfang took a step behind him with a look of offense in his eyes.

"Just trying to help," he said quietly.

"Why don't you help yourself and stay away from my brother?" Wolfstrike hissed, running up ahead and trying to spot Smallshadow.

_Whatever. _

When he reached ShadowClan camp, he picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and went to see Fleetfang.

"How'd the raid go?" Fleetfang's husky voice called.

"Okay." He said through a mouth full of fresh-kill. "How's your leg?"

"Bad. Berrypetal says I'll never walk again, but I'm still alive." Fleetfang meowed, shifting his broken leg. He stood up, and limped over to Wolfstrike.

"Screw her, you'll be fine." He assured his mentor.

"Listen, Emberclaw told me about Smallshadow…" He began.

"What? He did?"

"He and I were friends before he passed."

Wolfstrike nodded. "How much do you know?"

"I know what Smallshadow's doing with Blackscar. And I know what you are planning with Vinestar. This rebellion against StarClan. Just figured I'd get in on your plan before the world ends." Fleetfang said with a slight sigh.

"Don't tell anyone." Wolfstrike said silently, walking back out of the den and back to the warriors' den.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Crowtalon and Daisypetal."

"Crowtalon! Daisypetal! Crowtalon! Daisypetal!" ShadowClan cheered.

"Congratulations." He meowed to Daisypetal.

"Thanks." The cream she-cat meowed, her dark amber eyes gleaming with pride.

"It's getting late would you like me to show you to your den?" He asked.

"Sure." Meowed Daisypetal. Wolfstrike set up a full den for Daisypaw right next to his. From behind him, he could hear Fernfang snort with jealousy. _What put her mood into thistles and thorns?_

"At least I don't have all the she-cats in the Clan padding after me," Smallshadow whispered as Daisypetal fell asleep me to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He hissed. Smallshadow sighed and put his head over his paws, drifting to sleep.

Wolfstrike woke to a large yawn. He rolled over, expecting to be stopped by the sleeping Smallshadow, but he wasn't. He sat up. His brother wasn't there. He padded out of the warriors' den, he wasn't in camp either.

"Smallshadow?"

He exited camp and saw Quickfoot standing vigil.

"Did you see Smallshadow?" He asked. Quickfoot stared hard, as if he was trying to remember a long lost face.

"Yeah, he went out the dirt-place tunnel at moon-high."

"Thanks." He said, running towards the dirt-place tunnel. He picked up Smallshadow's scent, and began following it. _Where could he have gone?_

Wolfstrike followed his brother's trail again, and saw tiny pawprints as it came towards the edge of ShadowClan territory. Suddenly, a figure jumped at him, almost pinning him to the ground.

"Smallshadow! What-" Wolfstrike was cut off as his brother pinned him closer to the ground.

"Stop following me!" The black tom hissed.

"I'm just trying to help!" Wolfstrike argued.

Smallshadow leaped off of Wolfstrike, and began to walk away. Wolfstrike lay on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"Wait!" He called. "Were are you going?"

"Anywhere but this stupid Clan. You can't stop me. I'm stronger than you." Smallshadow hissed.

"If you run away, don't come back!" Wolfstrike growled.

But Smallshadow didn't seem to care. He simply padded out of bush, out of ShadowClan territory, away from home, away from Wolfstrike.


	15. Chapter 14

_"Wolfstrike." Fleetfang's gruff meow spoke. "Wolfstrike!"_

"You have to go out and look for him."

"No." Wolfstrike growled. "I told him if he ran away, to never come back,"

"Well, I'm so sorry, your feelings are hurt," Fleetfang hissed.

"I don't care abut him anymore. He can do what he wants." Wolfstrike hissed, looking out the entrance of the warriors' den.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Smallshadow didn't belong in ShadowClan. He never wanted to be part of this Clan." He said.

"Go find your brother, Wolfstrike. You've been protecting him your whole life, don't stop now." Fleetfang argued.

Wolfstrike gazed back at Fleetfang. _Sometimes I really don't like you._

"Fine!"

He stormed out of the den, seeing multiple warriors whispering as to where Smallshadow was. Sootstar announced his disappearance two sunrises ago. Although he was gone, cats still insulted him.

"Where are you going?" Daisypetal asked.

"To look for my brother."

He reluctantly padded out of camp, and started following Smallshadow's scent. It was faint, but there was still a thread that Wolfstrike could follow.

The wind ruffled his fur, as the scent lead into the dark allies of Twolegplace. _Great. Did he _have _to go there?_

"Wolfstrike?" A soft voice called.

"Smallshadow!" Wolfstrike exclaimed, seeing his dark pelted brother behind a round, silver, Twoleg object.

"What are you doing here?" Smallshadow asked.

"I came here to bring you back."" Wolfstrike meowed, slightly confused. Smallshadow sighed, and approached his brother, with a dark look in his eyes.

"Wolfstrike…" he said, clearly straining himself, "…I don't want to come back."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's better if you stay away from me. I need to protect you from _me_." Said Smallshadow. Wolfstrike was still confused.

"Clarify that, please?" He asked.

"I'm a monster, Wolfstrike! Just stay away from me!" Smallshadow growled, padding slightly away from Wolfstrike.

"You'll be missed-"

"By whom?" Hissed Smallshadow, turning around and lashing his tail at Wolfstrike.

"ShadowClan doesn't need me. No one does."

"I do. I need you." Wolfstrike argued.

Smallshadow's gaze softened, and he looked at Wolfstrike with a look of sympathy.

"I'd die for you in a heartbeat, and if that means anything to you, then you'd feel the same way. And I know you do. So, what's it going to be? Will you stay here and rot in Twolegplace, or will you come back to ShadowClan?"

**Ooooooohhhhh! Another cliffhanger! I love the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story! I honestly didn't expect to get so much reviews, but I must say, I am well pleased with this story.**


	16. Chapter 15

_Smallshadow looked hard at the ground, _clearly concentrating in his opinion.

"Fine." He said. "I'll come."

Wolfstrike grinned, and he padded out of the alley with his tail entwined with Smallshadow.

"Sorry I never told about… you know." Wolfstrike said quietly.

"Sorry for flipping out." Said Smallshadow.

"It's okay."

"He's back!" A voice yowled once the two toms entered camp.

"Great. The little cry baby runaway has come back." Said Aspenfang, clearly exasperated.

Smallshadow was clearly unharmed by Aspenfang's harsh words, as he strutted into camp with pride.

"Where were you?" A voice sneered. It was Aspenfang again.

"None of your business." Smallshadow meowed sternly.

"What did you just say to me?" Aspenfang hissed.

"I said…" Smallshadow growled, leaning on his toes to reach Aspenfang, "that it's none of your business and I suggest you stop being an arrogant little mouse-brain."

Aspenfang glared at Smallshadow, and walked off.

"Nice." Wolfstrike complimented his brother.

"It's nothing."

Sootstar yowled to capture the attention of the Clan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!"

Wolfstrike shrugged, and padded towards the middl of the clearing.

"Smallshadow has returned-"

"Why should he get to come back?" Cedarstripe snarled.

"Excuse me?" Sootstar hissed.

"Well, it's just that," Cedarstripe began, clearly straining himself. "How do we know he won't leave again whenever life gets hard?"

"He's ShadowClan." Sootstar growled. "I would also like to announce that Fennelkit and Vixenkit have reached the age of six moons."

Two kits were groomed slick by Hollyfrost, their mother.

"Fennelkit, step forward." Said Sootstar.

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Fennelpaw. Your mentor will be Wolfstrike."

Wolfstrike was surprised he was becoming a mentor. Sootstar never mentioned it to him, but he was still excited.

"Vixenkit, step forward. From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Vixenpaw. Your mentor will be Aspenfang."

"Fennelpaw! Vixenpaw! Fennelpaw! Vixenpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"Follow me. We're going to collect moss for the elders." He said to Fennelpaw. The gray apprentice groaned in boredom but follow his mentor out of camp.

"Where do we get moss from?" He asked.

"This tree." Wolfstrike meowed, placing his claws on the soft moss.

He showed Fennelpaw how to collect the moss, as he placed it beneath his chin. Fennelpaw laughed at the site.

"It's not that funny!" Wolfstrike hissed, padding back to camp with Fennelpaw. It was dark by the time they reached camp.

"How's being a mentor?" Smallshadow asked.

"Alright."

He padded back to the warriors' den and curled up in his nest. Sleep called him, and. He closed his eyes.

He couldn't sleep that night, though. He stretched in his nest, yawned, and stood up. He slowly trotted out of the warriors' den.

Wolfstrike smelt a familiar smell, making him stop in his tracks. It was Aspenfang. He wasn't that curious as to why the ginger tom was awake, but he followed the trail. The breeze wafted Aspenfang's scent closer to him. The wind ruffled his fur, as a slight rain fell down on Wolfstrike's mottled gray pelt.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Aspenfang sitting in the clearing with his back facing Wolfstrike.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. Aspenfang turned around slowly.

"I'm curious, Wolfstrike." He said. "What is with you and the relationship you have with your brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just don't get it. Why do you love him so much? He's just a freak and another mouth to feed." Aspenfang hissed.

Wolfstrike eyed him with anger and slight confusion.

"Why do you care?" He growled.

"I don't understand. You're a bred warrior, half the she-cats in the Clan are padding after you, so why do you care so much about your brother?"

"Because he's my family. And family doesn't leave anyone behind."

"You keep saying that, yet he's not even your family, he's just a freak. You see, if you would be friends with cats like me and Cedarstripe, you could just leave your brother." Aspenfang meowed sweetly.

Wolfstrike ran up to Aspenfang and pushed him to the ground.

"Listen here, you freak. I would rather _die _than to cooporate with a coward like you."

"Coward? You think I'm a coward? I'm just standing up to those that don't belong in ShadowClan, like Smallshadow." Said the ginger tom with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well, pick on someone your own size!" He yowled.

"If that's your answer then," Aspenfang spat, standing up, and blowing his paws at Wolfstrike.

He fell back in surprise and wasn't ready for Aspenfang to brutally beat him. He sliced his claws across his face several times before Wolfstrike clawed him back. The swipe hetook seemed to have little to nothing of an effect on Aspenfang, as the tom continued to claw hims face and his stomach.

"As soon as I can get rid of you, the _runt _goes next!" Aspenfang growled. Wolfstrike's fear filed him as he kicked out his back legs and pushed Aspenfang off of him. But the tom jumped back on, and Wolfstrike began to grow tired.

_Somebody help me! Smallshadow!_

Like an answer to his prayer, Aspemfang was flown off of Wolfstrike, and pinned against a nearby tree.

"You won't hurt my brother again!" Smallshadow's voice hissed, and Aspenfang fell to the ground, dead.

Wolfstrike sat up and looked at his brother with shock.

"Smallshadow?" he asked in shock, wondering if it was really his brother beneath all of that anger.

"How did you do that?"

Smallshadow looked down at his paws.

"Well, I was sleeping before, and I had this dream about you. And Aspenfang killed you. My powers haven't been this strong until know."

Wolfstrike stood up completely, ignoring his injuries that shrieked in protest.

"It's okay." He said.

"No, it's not. If I wasn't here, Aspenfang would still be alive, and he wouldn't have tried to kill you and-"

"Smallshadow, it's not your fault. Aspenfang was crazy, he didn't know what he was doing."

Looking slightly comforted by this, Smallshadow nodded, and helped drag Apsenfang's body back to camp.

**Yesssssss! Aspenfang is dead! Finally! So, I want to set up a little challenge here, because I was just bored. So, this story has not had even like a splash of romance yet, so I want you guys to review what you think. It could be any she-cat, made up from your imagination, or it could be one that I have I'm the alliances. BUT, I might not use your opinion, so don't get offended. I mainly want to see what you guys think.**


End file.
